


Two Lists

by wolfish_willow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Steve comes over to Dustin's house a week before he leaves for Camp Know Where to figure out his whole job situation together.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Two Lists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sparkysparky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkysparky/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Steve relaxed on the couch in the Henderson's living room. Sunlight shone through the window, brightening up the space. The weather was beginning to heat up, but hadn't reached the peak as summer was only just starting. This was always Steve's favorite time of year; when the snow and rain were over but it was still comfortable enough to go out to the quarry or walk around town without melting. 

Not that he made his way out to the quarry much anymore. The woods in general were a place he avoided if he could help it. He had survived monster attacks—plural, more than one, how was this his life?—and had no desire to tempt fate by walking through those trees alone. It would be just his luck to stumble onto another conspiracy. He would like to stop being in the wrong place at the right time from now on. 

"I've got everything we need!" Dustin almost-yelled as he thumped down the hall. Steve's eyes widened as he watched Dustin set two stacks of paper on the coffee table. He'd been expecting a newspaper or two, maybe the phone book to page through. Not...that. Did Dustin write down the name of every shop in town?

At least they weren't at Steve's house. They could have done this there; he almost suggested it. There was space and plenty of food and movies to distract them after they finished going over all of Steve's options. But the Henderson's house was warm and smelled like the freshly baked cookies cooling on the counter in the kitchen.

Fred Harrington not being around to barge in on what they were doing was also a plus. For the person who cut Steve off to teach him a lesson—a bit late to start playing the disciplinarian, but whatever—he seemed awfully angry when he found Steve looking through the classifieds.

Maybe he was just annoyed with Steve in general. The feeling was mutual; Steve had very little desire to see his dad around, either. He would invite Dustin back over once his parents were out of town again. They had been in town a few weeks already and had to be itching to leave soon. 

"I think you've got _more_ than we need," Steve said when he could finally close his mouth. "What is all this?"

Dustin shrugged. "Lists."

"Uh huh," Steve picked up the top sheet from the stack on the left. "How _many_ lists?"

"Two." 

When Dustin didn't elaborate, Steve raised his eyebrows. He waved his free hand over the papers. "I know I wasn't smart enough to get into college, but even _I_ can tell there are more than two pieces of paper here."

"Shut up," Dustin said, punching Steve in the shoulder. "You're not _dumb_."

He settled in next to Steve, close enough that their arms touched. 

The whole thing with his dad was fresh and Steve was still reeling. There was little doubt in his mind that this wouldn't be permanent. His dad needed to be seen as doing something, but his mom cared more about appearances than anyone else Steve knew. Her son working somewhere in town for minimum wage might look good for a little while, but eventually people would _talk_ —a Harrington working at Melvald's with Joyce Byers or serving Hot Dog on a Stick at the mall wasn't great for their reputation.

For now, though, he needed to find something to keep him in gas and arcade days with the rest of the little brats. 

Dustin leaned against his arm, grounding him. Despite the way his enthusiasm came across, the kid was surprisingly good at reading his friends. He was no different with Steve. He'd even sneaked Steve one of those freshly baked cookies before they'd had a chance to cool down practically the moment he'd walked in the door. 

Not that Mrs. Henderson would mind; she'd made them when she found out Steve was coming over. That was maybe another reason for his decision to do this at Dustin's house. Whenever the kid mentioned a possible visit to his mom, Steve was greeted with homemade cookies and a hug that made him feel like part of the family.

"I didn't say two pieces of paper," Dustin said, plucking the sheet from Steve's hand and placing it on top of the stack he'd taken it from. "I said two _lists_. One for jobs in town. One for jobs at the new mall."

That would explain why one of them was about double the height of the other. Steve was surprised there was anything to make a list out of in town at all. He felt like he'd hardly seen any people shopping in downtown Hawkins since the mall opened up.

"Wow. Did you list every possible job or just the open ones?"

The pause before an answer was long enough for Steve to tear his eyes away from the lists. Dustin looked away after Steve met his eyes; the closest he came to looking embarrassed. Steve chuckled, throwing his arm around the kid's shoulders and pulling him in tight. 

"Steve," Dustin whined, but he didn't try to get away until Steve started giving him a noogie. 

Steve laughed and let him go. "You're okay, Henderson."

The irritated scrunch on Dustin's face smoothed out. The corners of his lips stretched until he was grinning. Still pressed against Steve's arm, he pointed to the taller stack. "We could start with the jobs in town, but I think this will be the best bet."

"I'll follow your lead," Steve said, taking the first page Dustin handed him and looking it over. They only had another week before Dustin left for Camp Know Where. If he wanted a decent shot at being employed by the time the kid came back, they needed to get through this fast.

"The movie theater could be cool"—to get him and his friends discounted tickets, Steve was sure—"but there's this ice cream shop that looks _really_ cool. I think you'll love it."


End file.
